


[PODFIC] Trop Lumineux

by Sqigglemonkey



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/M, M/M, PTSD, Texting, hints of renison, jerejean, past jean moreau/renee walker, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Renee Walker is a diamond, then Jeremy Knox is the sun.<br/>PODFIC for incipimus' fantastic writing, which you can find linked in the text.<br/>This work is not my own</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Trop Lumineux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trop Lumineux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766180) by [incipimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incipimus/pseuds/incipimus). 



Original story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6766180/chapters/15465292).

 

PODFIC link is [here](https://soundcloud.com/martha-thompson-4/trop-lumineux-incipimus-podfic).

 

Enjoy the JereJean feels!

 

EDIT: now available on YouTube [here](https://youtu.be/NmYVltRcBRM)


End file.
